(Oneshot) La melodiosa Misdreavus
by DonnaDam
Summary: Cuentan las antiquísimas y no menos temidas leyendas de las más intrincadas arboledas de Teselia que, desde que hubo algún loco quien diera parte a tales historias, moraba una joven y muy bien agraciada Misdreavus con una voz tan dulce como el arrullo de un pájaro y cuyo canto era tan llamativo y fascinante que incitaba a cualesquier que lo oyera a una inexorable atracción


**La melodiosa Misdreavus**

Cuentan las antiquísimas y no menos temidas leyendas de las más intrincadas arboledas de Teselia que, desde que hubo algún loco quien diera parte a tales historias, moraba una joven y muy bien agraciada Misdreavus con una voz tan dulce como el arrullo de un pájaro y cuyo canto era tan llamativo y fascinante que incitaba a cualesquier que lo oyera a una inexorable atracción, que, sin dar parte de ello, eran seducidos y anulados de todo apego a la razón; así lo declara el proverbio: "En presencia del deseo, los ojos no son menos elocuentes que los labios". Muchos de ellos, aún en días presentes, cercanos jamás le volvieron a ver ni oír.

Todos le tenían miedo a aquella traviesa espectro. Ni siquiera el río, con ser tan caudaloso, se atreve a incomodarla. Ella camina sobre las aguas, como los santos. Si se encuentra en un bosque de espinos, las mortales púas de los árboles, horrorizadas, se apartan para dejarla pasar. Ni siquiera se atrevían a rozar sus errabundos cabellos ni las engalanadas perlas de esa fantasma. Una montaña inmensa, de hierro y piedra, le fabrica un túnel. Luego que ha pasado se cierra al instante.

Medianoche había llegado, impávida e imperturbable. La fantasma empezaba a carraspear, y de allí a poco, con chispa y fervor, recitaba los primeros desvaríos de la noche, y ansí, como se tiene dicho, comenzaba tan a gusto a cantar, que parecía que ni siquiera el diablo se osaba en detenerla, si apareciera solo para ello.

Daba la casualidad, que justo esa misma noche por aquellas arboledas se aventuraba un cazador de los de rifle de aire y alforja henchida, atravesando las empinadas ravinas por donde concluye la floresta; partió en dirección a la quebrada y despidióse de su infértil esposa. Ni brujos ni Gurkhas osaban imponerle temor, y ni siquiera una chispa de licor había vertido de su petaca.

Oscuras cañadas desvelaban los arroyuelos y el paisaje comenzaba a tornarse grisáceo, algunos Purrloin aguardaban detrás de la maleza esperando la justa oportunidad para robar.

 _…_ _allí, donde la espectro tarareaba tan a gusto._

Un antiguo cementerio pagano rodeaba por completo los bordes de la ravina y allí descansaban los restos musgosos de un sacerdocio; su entrada estaba decorada con cañadas fantásticamente inclinadas y desde su interior, la espectro aguardaba susurrando su libidinoso cántico.

Se oyó el aleteo de los Murkrow que huían despavoridos, y en su acervo se dibujó una sutil figura que brillaba entre la penumbra. El cazador se dejó llevar por la seducción de aquel donoso canturreo, que, como una madre que deposita una suave caricia sobre su hijo, lo atraía.

Pero un hombre no tiene ese poder sobrenatural. Nadie allí le teme a un hombre. Él, con su instinto, sabe de donde provenía ese canto.

Llegó al río más caudaloso del bosque y le pidió:

"¡Río! ¡río! ¡déjame pasar puesto a que quiero llegar donde ese maravilloso canto!"  
"Sí, cómo no" le dice el río "pero esto no es gratis. Algo debes darme a cambio. Quiero tus ojos"

El cazador se los da y el río permite que el camine por sus aguas.

Llegó al infranqueable bosque de espinos:

"¡Bosque! ¡bosque! ¡déjame pasar puesto a que quiero llegar donde ese maravilloso canto!"

"No hay problema" le dice el bosque, que había tenido un buen día "Dame tus piernas y te abro el camino"

El cazador da sus piernas y los espinos se apartan.

Llegó a la montaña de hierro y piedra y repite el pedido. Da la feliz casualidad que ese día la montaña estuvo con un ánimo de lo más bonachón:

"Por cumplirse hoy cincuenta años del glorioso momento en que Federico el Grande invadió Sajonia, no sólo voy a dejarte pasar sino que te pediré una insignificancia a cambio: dame tus manos"

El cazador, con sus dientes, se corta las manos y se las entrega.

Sabe bien que el cántico viene de un claroscuro. Y entonces así, ciego, sin piernas ni manos, se internó sobre la hierba arrastrándose como podía.

Tenía razón porque allí, exactamente en el medio del desolado, estaba ella, siempre majestuosa y altísima. ¡No lo podía clasificar! ¡pasaba, sin más ni menos, de los versos más sublimes, a la prosa más excelsa!

La espectro sonrió, con respeto y asombro, puesto que en los miles de años que venía haciendo aquel horrible trabajo, nunca había visto tanta abnegación. Ella lo miró durante un rato; luego susurro con una sonrisa:

"No puedo evitar cierta piedad por tí... eres tan jóven... Eres un muchacho apuesto, y no te causaré daño. Pero, si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien (aún a tu madre) lo que viste esta noche, lo sabré y acudiré a matarte... ¡Recuerda esas palabras!

Con esto, mientras cantaba su voz se aflautaba hasta parecer un gemido del viento; entonces se disipó, convirtiéndose en una niebla blanca y rutilante que ascendía hasta los cielos y desapareció, trémula, de entre los árboles.

Entonces el joven cazador recobró el don del movimiento y de la vista; se incorporó de un salto y miró alrededor. Pero la espectro no estaba en ninguna parte, y la neblina inundaba frenéticamente el bosque.

 _…_ _lo había seducido, empujándolo a una vida de terror_

A la venida, pequeñas casas de labor adornaban a lo largo los remotos ramales; el cazador, enajenado, estúvo deambulando por las colinas durante semanas y en su cabeza repetíanse las mismas imágenes de islas fuertemente cubiertas en limo.

Los árboles que rodeaban las peñascosas veredas tenían un aspecto raquítico y enfermizo, y los aldeanos bailaban a sus arrabales riendo a través de sus bocas torcidas.

El aún podía escuchar su voz; la escuchaba por doquier.

Donde corrían las caudalosas corrientes.

Y donde el viento soplaba corroyendo las finas arboledas.

 _Aquel canto, seguramente, era encantador._


End file.
